Amor ,Mente y Dolor
by mareanny03
Summary: Anabela una chica que ha sabido que un amor imposible, una perdida dolorosa y el rechazo de su padre ¿Por qué?. Por mi hermanastra que le miente no se como pero lo hace me da tanta rabia y algún día lo descubriré como Aro Vulturi le cree tan fácilmente a ella.
1. ¿Mi nueva Oportunida?

Prólogo:

Anabela una chica que ha sabido que un amor imposible, una perdida dolorosa y el rechazo de su padre ¿Por qué? Eso será visto a medida de los capítulos que valla subiendo…

Te contare mas de mi: mi papa es nada más y nada menos que Aro Vulturi si él y soy hija de una licántropo y con mucho orgullo lo digo mi madre murió al yo nacer y desde ese momento no es sentido el calor de una madre que me haga saber que es protegida mi padre y ella eran muy felices como se enamoraron no lo sé él nunca quiere hablar de ese tema mis aliados Jane ,Mi tío Marcus el me cuenta de mama y el dice que me parezco mucho a ella y también dice que mi madre era hermosa adoro a mi tío no saben cuánto bueno soy mitad humana mitad vampiro y mitad lobo y mi querida hermanastra (noten el sarcasmo) me dice fenómeno ¿ Que si tengo un don? Creo que no tengo no soy especial como lo dice mi madrastra la odio tanto MI edad 15 la de mi hermanastra 13 y su don es manejar el agua a su atojo ..

Fin


	2. Chapter 2¿Nueva oportunidad de una vida

¿Nueva oportunidad de una vida feliz?

Hoy la mañana esta fría mucho diría yo, no quiero levantarme pero debo hacerlo porque si no vendrá tío Marcus a hacerlo por mi me quitara la sabana que me quitara el calor que necesita mi cuerpo, y además hoy es una día en que las cosas deberían ser vida feliz y más feliz para mi hermana hoy es una día importante para ellos para mí es un día normal y muy común porque bueno hoy es lunes ,12 de agosto de 2013 hoy mi querida hermana cumple año.

Si ya deberían de estar decorando todo hoy me imagino que habrá una fiesta por todo lo alto hoy simplemente mi madrasta y mi padre estarán mimando mas a mi hermana más que todos los días .

Abrí los ojos mi vista vio el techo mientras pensaba que haría hoy.

Hasta que de pronto tocaron la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc. La puerta sonó

Yo solo me preguntaba quién era hasta que respire lo suficiente para saber que era mi querida jane me pregunto que quería y de mi boca salió un Adelante .?

Se abrió la puerta?

Dice Jane: hola buenos días Anabela? Como amaneciste espero que sea de buen humor adivina que te trage?

Contesta Anabela: Hola mi querida Jane muy bien gracias y tu como estas me imagino que bien oh bueno (hice una mueca en mi cara de fastidio ) como va la fiesta o mejor dicho la celebración de mi hermanastra Karina ah sí y tal vez mi vestido de la fiesta y Jane cuanto es que cumple? . (Pregunte de mala gana).

Jane me contesto : bueno Anabela creo que 20 o no ?.

Anabela: me levante y me senté en la cama con mucha flojera y con mis manos me frote los ojos y le conteste.

Respuesta de Anabela: si me imagino aunque ella aparenta de 13 ya tiene 20 y si creo que esa en su edad ya que yo tengo 40 hace 20 años que ella está aquí y yo soy olvidada por papa ya que yo no tengo un don especial

Narradora:

De pronto entro Marcus y dijo: ya hemos hablado de eso sobrina levántate date un baño y sal al jardín necesito hablar contigo a solas .Lo dijo en un tono

Anabela dijo: ok tío Marcus es tare ahí en lo que termine de hacer lo principal.

Marcus dice: ok pero apresúrate ah y jane ayúdala a levantarte parece un zombi que no a dormido en 2 semanas.

Jane hace una mueca divertida y dice: por supuesto amo.

Mientras que Anabela pone mueca de fastidio y se levanto con pesadez agarro de mala gana una toalla y fue a su baño pocos minutos después de que Anabela saliera del baño se dirijo al closet pero no sin antes dale un vistoso a jane.

Jane: Tu creías que te iba a dejar sola tú no te pondrá nada de esa ropa no está hay un dicho muy dichoso querida Anabela si lo tiene lúcelo te traje otro conjunto espero que lo uses míralo te gustara.

Narradora:

Era una pieza muy hermosa dice Jane: . /ui/15/47/25/1319468789_248274225_ .

Anabela: No pensaras que me pondré eso jane no es mi estilo. Lo dijo con tono medio molesto.

Jane hiso un puchero tan tierno y dijo: Vamos Anabela hazlo por mi si.

Anabela dice: sabes que no me aguanto tus pucheros pero está bien me lo probare y si me gusta me lo pondré vale? (lo dijo en tono de pregunta) .

Jane dice: está bien. Dijo con una bella sonrisa en la cara.

Narradora:

Pasaron unas 2 horas mientras la jane maquillarla, y se vestía y arreglar su cabello quedo hermosa (la narradora quedo como la foto el mismo peinado y accesorios menos el collar se coloco el collar de los vulturi pero un pero uno mas pequeño) luego de eso jane la mira y dice: quedaste preciosa ah y tengo que irme mientras tú tienes que ir a ver al amo Marcus sii?

Anabela responde: claro que si

Narradora:

Jane ya había cruzado la puerta Anabela estaba dispuesta a ir a ver qué le diría a ella salió de su habitación cerró la puerta y mientras caminaba con paso firme y seguro todas las miradas posaron en ella pero a ella le importaba solo una la de su amor platónico Alec cuando llego al jardín Marcus la esperaba sentado en una banca bajo del árbol de flores moradas como ella le decía Marcus a darse cuenta que ella estaba allí se levanto , Anabela miro a su tío Marcus de pies a cabeza el tenia en mano un libro grande y se veía pesado con piel de cuero negro y detalles dorados y rojos parecía muy antiguo .

Anabela dice: Hola tío que es lo que me tienes que decir (lo dijo en un tono serio).

Mientras él la veía y solo le entrego el libro y le dijo esta oración: se feliz y ve con esa familia recuerda quien te trato bien y quien no tan bien querida en la noche yo me encargare que esa puerta que esta allá que da al bosque se abra tu saldrás por ella y huiras de este infierno (dijo el muy serio y a la vez triste)

Anabela dijo: porque y además que contiene el libro?

Marcus : contiene información de tu nueva familia allí esta tus papeles de adopción y todo lo necesario para ya no ser una Vulturi aunque lo seas tú muy bien sabes que tu padre no te considera de la familia pero dale tiempo al tiempo y veras si ah y cuídate mucho mi pequeña

Narradora:

Marcus abrazo a su adorada sobrina y beso su frente y le dijo en el oído en un pequeño susurro: no le digas a nadie y recuerda que es por tu bien. Y luego se separo de ella dio media vuelta y se fue con el viento.

Anabela solo tomo el libro en sus manos y leyó un pedazo de la página principal

En letras grandes y con un tono dorado decía: La Familia Briceño.

Fin

Simplemente soy nueva en esto y esta es mi primera historia que emoción. Espero que les guste mucho. :D . Di no al plagio


	3. Chapter 3 La Fuga Casi Perfecta part1

La fuga casi perfecta parte 1

Anabela : no salvia que hacer así que camine con paso rápido a mi habitación solo esperaba no encontrarme con Karina(mi hermanastra) pero no me salió tan bien ya en medio del pasillo que conduce a mi habitación ella iba saliendo de su habitación , y me vio de arriba abajo yo solo fingí no pararle y ocultar mis nervios lo confieso dije en mi conciencia no soy buena para ocultar mi nervios ella como sabía que estaba nerviosa me agarro fuertemente del brazo izquierdo ya que en el derecho tenía mi libro .

Karina: hola hermanita que gusto verte que es ese libro?

Anabela: hola Karina a mí también me da gusto verte y es un libro que conseguí el la biblioteca (no me gusta mentir pero en este caso era el momento).

Karina: es verdad fenómeno debí imaginármelo tu eres una rata de la biblioteca solo eso jajaja .

Narradora:

Karina soltó a Anabela y ella se fue a la recepción para preguntarle a Gianna , sobre la decoración .

Anabela: dije dentro de mí qué bueno que no le dio ganas de leer el libro. Rápidamente camine hasta mi habitación cuando llegue entre y cerré mi puerta deje el libro en mi escritorio y fui directo a la ventana y fue cuando lo vi estaba sentado en el banco del jardín y al lado del estaba Corín su amiguita si todo sabían que ella y el han tenido una relación poco sincera escuche lo que hablaban y él le dacia algo como que en la fiesta de Karina iban a decir que Karina y el estaban comprometido Corín solo se paro del banco y enojadamente lo miro y no dijo nada pero se dio media vuelta y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo .

Narradora:

Anabela por lo que había escuchado cerro la ventana rápidamente y camino hasta su escritorio agarro el libro entre sus manos y lo coloco en el suelo y ella se arrodillo delante del libro muchas lagrimas de tristezas salieron de sus ojos ¿Por qué? Simplemente por la razón de que su amor un amor puro que ella sentía por Alec y él lo sabia pero es obvio él prefería a su hermana.

Recuerdo de Anabela:

Estaba con Alec , yo tenía una edad de 13 y mi hermana aparentaba de 10 ella a esa edad sabía que era el odio, la maldad y la malcriadez como ella misma la hubiese creado ella estaba en su habitación y pues yo estaba con Alec y me acaricio la mejilla y se acerco a mi oído y me dijo que él nunca estaría enamorado de alguien como yo . Desde ese momento cuando lo veo simplemente desvió la mirada a otra parte y sigo mi camino.

Anabela pensamiento: solo de pensar en ese momento me entristece mucho. Con mis manos me seque mis ojos y trate de sonreír pero me salió como una mueca, me pare agarre el libro y lo coloque en mi cama, fui hacia donde jane había puesto mi vestido y lo vi era muy hermoso.

Era de un color Azul .com

A decir verdad Jane tenia buen gusto.

Sonríe y me senté en mi cama abrí el libro, y empecé a leer me entere de muchas cosas como por ejemplo que Cayo no era el hombre que yo pensaba era tan miserable sinceramente desgraciado.

No me sentía nada triste en mi había algo que me decía que nadien podía hacerme sentir menos y nadien podía decirme lo contrario porque todo estaba en ese libro los mejores secretos de los Vulturis los tenía nada más y nada menos que yo

Sonreí en eso vi el reloj y marcaba las 7:00 pm eso quería decir que la fiesta eran en 2 horas.

Estaba que me daba un ataca al corazón solo corrí al baño me di una ducha rápida y me coloque mi ropa interior me puse mi bata de baño y fui directamente a la ventana y fue cuando vi a mi tío Marcus dándole una orden a dos guardias por lo que escuche fue que abriera esa puerta hasta las 8:20 pm me di la media vuelta y me vestí deje el vestido en la cama.

Narradora:

Anabela se coloco un pantalón ajustado de color negro, una camisa color roja y el medio de esta tenía un beso, de zapatos unos botines de color negro eran de cuero y encima de la camisa se coloco una chaqueta de cuero negro que le hacía juego y que le llegaba hasta la cintura, se maquillo apropiadamente y su cabello lo dejo suelto.

Camino hacia la ventana y vio la puerta abierta sonrió a ver eso no vio a absolutamente a nadie ahí y camino hasta su closet y agarro una cartera más o menos grande que le hacía juego con su ropa en ella lo principal que metió en él fue el gran libro, luego metió su chequera donde tenía cuentas del banco y claro mucho dinero y lo demás que metió fue ropa y lo necesario para su necesidad lo último que coloco fue un portarretrato de su madre. Ella cerró la cartera y la dejo en la cama y camino a su escritorio y cogió papel y lápiz y escribió dos cartas una donde le decía a Jane que la quería mucho y que se cuidara, y que ella muy pronto volvería.

En la otra era para su adorado tío Marcus donde le daba las gracias por todo lo bueno y que ella algún día volvería y le dijo esta oración: Tío está vez le daré tiempo al tiempo.

Anabela : deje mi cuarto ordenado cerré mis ojos y desee que mi olor no fuera un problema para mí eso solo significaba una cosa que no podrían encontrarme aspire el olor de mi habitación y solo había poco de mi aroma en mi habitación era sorprendente camine a la ventana con mi bolso y salte dejándola abierta caí al suelo en perfectas condiciones no hice ruido ni nada corrí hasta la puerta di media vuelta y vi a mi tío Marcus asomado en la ventana de su habitación mirándome yo hice una seña con la mano y corrí fuera de ahí .

Fin

Escritora: Espero que les allá gustado a mí en especial me gusto mucho :D . Di no al plagio y todos los personajes bueno casi todos pertenecen a la gran escritora de la saga crepúsculo: Stephenie Meyer.


	4. Chapter 4 La fuga casi Perfecta Part2

La fuga casi perfecta parte 2:

Lagrimas en mis ojos eran lo que había me sentía triste pero a la vez feliz porque siento que estaré bien con esa nueva familia yo solo espero que me acepten por lo que soy y que me den cariño y amor eso es lo que más deseo en el mundo

Narradora:

Anabela corrió tan rápido, 5 horas después Anabela se quedo parada tomando aire y descansando un poco.

Anabela: saque de mi bolso una botella de agua mineral, la bebí toda hasta la última gota que había en el frasco respire profundo y solté el aire en eso escucho dos tipos de risas y rápidamente escalo un árbol y me siento en una rama .

Desde arriba todo se veía muy bien había un mar hermoso y una casa alejada de ella era toda blanca y tenía luces alado de la casa había un gran árbol con unos columpios de madera atados en la rama del gran albor hasta que sentí una voz femenina:

-Vamos Esteban a que no me atrapas.

-Carmen cuidado no vayas a tropezarte y caigas .

Anabela: Me sentí extraña obviamente ella no era vampira completamente su olor era más dulce ah ya se ella era una hibrida la muchacha lo miro con una cara de un amor puro y lo abrazo fue hermoso presenciar eso mientras que el la tomaba en sus brazos y la abrazaba con una dulzura increíble me sentí segura y salte de la rama del árbol.

Me quede quieta no hice ningún ruido solo de mi boca salió un hola mientras que ellos al verme se quedaron como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien como yo a eso me refiero de las 3 razas .

Narradora:

Mientras que ellos la miraban con una mirada de curiosidad ella los miraba con miedo pero ella hablo.

-Carmen: Tranquila no nos tengas miedo si estas perdida?

-Anabela: No estoy en busca de una familia donde estoy.

-Esteban: Estas en Brasil disculpa por no presentarnos es solo que nunca hemos visto una persona como tu.

-Anabela : Como yo ?.

-Carmen: Si como tu pareces una muñeca de porcelana, ojos lindos color castaños oscuros y con un poco de rojo, labios rosados delgados pero a la vez gruesos, y una nariz pequeña pero muy hermosa, pareces salida de un cuento de hadas.

-Esteban: Es verdad. Bueno nos presentamos mi esposa Carmen (la señalo con la mano) y yo Esteban y somos unos de los integrantes de Los briceños sonrió levemente .

Anabela: (tenía cara de emoción) que bien que lo he encontrado sonrió me imagino que no saben quién soy mi nombre es Anabela.

-Carmen: Mucho gusto Anabela y porque nos estabas buscando me sonrió ampliamente.

-Anabela: Por esto.

Narradora:

Anabela busco en su bolso el libro ya es su manos abrió la primera parte de donde misteriosamente estaba una carta la lo tamo con su otra mano y se la dio a la joven que ya hacía en frente de ella con su esposo.

-Carmen: Tome la carta en mis manos y la ley era de nuestro viejo amigo Marcus.

La carta:

Hola mis queridos amigos como están espero que muy bien es un gusto escribirle ella es la muchacha de la que les conté la hija de Aro y La Difunta esposa de el.

Espero que la puedan recibir con junto y darle lo que mi hermano no le dio cariño y amor, no se crean yo trate de dárselo pero me buscaba problemas con Aro él nunca la vio como su hija y menos como su familia por favor espero que ustedes la acepte por lo que es solo les pido una cosa. Aprécienla mucho es una gran chica un saludo a ella y a su familia.

-Carmen: Le di la Carta a Esteban el la leyó y me miro luego de mirarlo a él mire a Anabela y le dije Anabela se bienvenida a nuestra familia le agarre la mano y le dije vamos te presentaremos a los demás.

-Esteban: La mire y le dije ya vas a ver nos vamos a divertir mucho.

Anabela: Me parece muy bien eso de su boca salió un risa cantarina sonaban como las más finas campanas.

-Carmen: Abrí la puerta y le dije que entrara .

-Anabela: si entre la habitación era preciosa en esta había dos parejas o eso me suponía yo.

-Esteban: Familia denle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva hermana con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Carmen: te los presento ellos los que están cerca de el piano son Rosa y Carlos son parejas desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Esteban: Y ellos son nuestros padres Mateo y su esposa Dulce.

-Anabela: Solo dije Hola con voz de timidez.

-Dulce: Oh pero que lindura como eres de la familia te entregaremos nuestro dije.

Narradora:

El dije era de un color metal bronce tenía un B Grande y alrededor de ella tenía como una gota de agua que la cubría toda era de color azul un azul claro y brillante y afuera de la gota en ambos lados tenía como alas de color plata .

-Mateo: B significa Briceño Y la gota significa que no hay ningún obstáculos que nos separe y las alas son que siempre somos libres y no nos sentimos atados a nada podemos volar o quedarnos es tuya la decisión.

-Carmen: Como vez las chicas la usamos como collares, pulsera, como mas te guste. Y en los hombres Lo usan como mas les guste quieres ponértelo.

-Anabela: Si claro.

Dulce: Bien te ayudare en unos minutos ya lo tenía en su cuello. Te queda hermoso ven vamos a tomar a ciento y así nos cuentas mas de ti vale ?.

-Anabela: luego de que todos estábamos sentados yo iba a hablar pero me entro una timidez horrible ha sí que cerré mis ojos y dese que ellos supieran mi historia.

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Personajes nuevos hasta ahora-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomas: Apariencia de un señor de unos 28 su cabello es color castallo rubio, ojos dorados, labios gruesos de un color rojo, no tan alto ni tan bajo y es muy guapo. Y su esposa es Dulce.

Dulce: Apariencia de una señora de unos 25 aproximadamente su cabello es color rojizo y era ondulado ata su espalda, ojos dorados, sus labios color rojo y delgados, es de una estatura considerable para una mujer y es muy bonita.

Esteban: Apariencia de un joven de 21, su cabello color rubio, ojos dorados, labios rojos y gruesos, alto y musculoso , y muy guapo su esposa es Carmen .

Carmen: Apariencia de una joven de 20, su cabello en liso hasta la espalda y de un color castallo oscuro, ojos color castallo claros, labios rosados y finos, estatura mediana es una chica muy linda y era una hibrida.

Carlos: Apariencia de un muchacho de 18, su cabello es corto hasta su nuca un corte muy apropiado diría yo de un color negro , ojos color dorados , labios color rojos y gruesos , estatuara un poco más bajo que Esteban , es un chico guapo igual que su familia y su esposa es Rosa.

Rosa: Apariencia de una joven de 17, su cabello es corto hasta los hombros color castallo choco latoso y es liso, ojos color dorados, labios pequeños y de un color rojo, estatura un poco más baja que Carmen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Escritora-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les allá gustado y estoy emocionada por el siguiente capitulo porque en el siguiente se verá porque Anabela se le cumple lo que desea .?


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Cosas Extrañas?

¿Cosas Extrañas?

En mi mente Había imágenes sobre mi historia, lo que había vivido, sentido y incluso mis sentimientos estaban ahí no lo entiendo como hice eso me preguntaba a mi misma me sentía feliz pero a la vez confusa todo este tiempo he tenido un don y vengo sabiendo de ese don después de que me separe de los Vulturi como es eso posible.

Mateo: Pensé que no tenias don ahora me haces dudar que si tienes? dijo en forma confusa .

Carmen: Papa yo también pensaba lo mismo querida Anabela tu sabias que tenias una don? me pregunto ella .

Narradora:

Anabela se paro del sillón y rápidamente se tapo los ojos con sus manos y dijo.

No sé lo que hice solo desee que pasara que ustedes conocieran mi historia lo que yo había vivido y no no lo sabía yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía un don.

Dulce: Tranquila no pasa nada querida todo va estar bien.

Anabela: Como todo va a estar bien si yo ni siquiera se controlar mi don.

Mateo: Nosotros te ayudaremos querida además todos nosotros te ayudaremos con tu don ya que somos tu familia.

Esteban: Así es ya yo te considero mi pequeña hermana.

Anabela: Gracias enserio.

Narradora:

Desde ese momento Anabela empezó a confiar más en si misma su familia la ayudaba le daban clases de historia, matemática ,Ciencias todo lo que se necesitara saber y aparte de eso Esteban le a enseñado a pelear y estar preparada para cualquier guerra que se le atraviese Anabela e incluso Anabela sabia cual eran los dones de la familia a la que pertenecía , muy pronto espesara sus estudios pero sus padres se mudaran a forks ya que Mateo renuncio a su actual trabajo ya que empezaban a notar que no aparentaba su edad y por lo tanto se mudaría a forks ya que el piensa igual que su familia que es un mejor vivir allá ya que hace frio y los días no son tan soleados si no hay lluvia casi todo el tiempo por lo tanto es conveniente para la familia .

Anabela: Hoy era un gran día hoy era el mismísimo día en que voy a hablar con Vladimir y Stefan , lose ello se suponen que son los malos de la película pero vamos al punto me conviene saber de ello y por supuesto ellos me temen por mi grandioso don me reúno con ellos para que me den información de los Vulturi y así sabré que hacen que no hacen y que traman ha si supieran todos lo que yo sé ellos me mandarían al mismísimo infierno yo cuando quiero que alguien me tema lo hago cueste lo que cueste y tengo un plan nada me lo arruinara .

Narradora:

Anabela estaba planeando como iba a hacer caer a los Vulturi por supuesto a los que le convienen que caigan pero Esteban estaba ahí tocando la puerta para que Anabela se levantara pero ella quería llevar el jugo a nuevas apuestas así que se hiso la dormida mientras que Esteban abrió la puerta y camino hacia los pies de Anabela y empezó latamente a quitarle la sabana pero Anabela seguía dormida según su actuación Esteba se le lanzó encima y empezó hacerle cosquillas ella se reía y a la vez gritaba mienta que Esteban le hacía mas coquillas Carmen estaba parada en la puerta riéndose hasta que en un breve instante se cayeron los dos de la cama y rodaron con tu y sabana y almohadas los tres se rieron hasta más no poder hasta que Mateo le dio su buen regaño y los dos se pararon del piso Anabela cogió una toalla y esteban y Carmen salieron de la habitación, Anabela se dio una gran ducha se vistió con pantalones color marrón oscuro una blusa con rayas color verde con blanco y se coloco unas lindas sandalias todo a la perfección ordeno su cuarto ordenando el desastre y bajo las escaleras.

Anabela: Buenos días familia.

Todos: buenos días bela (Le dicen así de apodo).

Anabela: Madre Padre hoy saldré.

Dulce: Desayuna primero y luego sal a donde tengas que salir pero eso si con cuidado.

Mateo: Apoyo la idea Cariño.

Anabela: se santo y comió su desayuno luego se levanto y fue al baño cepillo sus dientes y luego salió se despidió de todos y Salí de la casa corrí asta el mas légano bosque que había y ellos ya estaba ahí esperándome ambos hicieron una reverencia y besaron mi mano yo solo les dije vamos al punto ellos me informaron que hacía y que no pero lo más que me intereso fue que harán una fiesta de cumpleaños a Karina y a esa fiesta tengo que ir yo le dije que me consiguieran la invitación y Vladimir me la entrego en mis manos yo solo les sonreí y mes despedí y me fui a mi casa la fiesta es mañana y yo tengo que llegar sea como sea.

Narradora:

Anabela llego a casa y dijo a su familia que tenía que ir a Volterra ellos solo le dijeron que la apoyan y que tenga cuidado sus hermanas le ayudaron en la maleta se llevaría una no tan pesada las cosas necesarias sola mente y partió salió de su casa para su destino.

Ya en Volterra ella se fue a un hotel se hospedo en él y paso la noche ahí es claro su olor no lo presenciaría ningún vampiro menos un Vulturi pero quizás alguien la reconozca la fiesta es de mascara eso le facilita las cosas mucho más aun.

Anabela: Ya en la mañana estaba nublado me levante me di una gran ducha y me vestí cómodo llame al número que me había dado la muchacha que me había atendido, ordene un desayuno ligero me lo trajeron, comí y ella vino a buscarlo

Ya en la tarde la fiesta empezaba a las 9:00 pm y apena eran la 6:50 pm estaba ansiosa por lo que Iván a decir los Vulturi ya quería ver sus ojos posados en mi lo deseaba tanto en ese tiempo me coloque a leer el gran libro a memorizar cada secreto, cada maña de los Vulturi todo al ver el reloj era lo 9:30 pm por supuesto yo no tenía prisa me di un baño en la tina y me coloque una toalla camine hasta mi maleta me coloque mi ropa interior apropiada para el vestido .

El vestido lo había elegido mi hermana de la moda Rosa era rojo era sin tiras era pegado y tenía una falda más arriba de las rodillas , y atrás tenía una cola color roja no era nada larga apenas tocaba el piso , los accesorios era de color negro y mis sandalia eran negras mi maquillaje era sorprendente ya que mi boca estaba con un color rojo cereza y mi ojos de color negros mi mascara era roja con negra mi perfume encantador estaba lista y entaconada que podría salir mal esta noche la luna me obedecía ami.

La venganza era mía esta noche van a saber que soy en realidad, que perdieron en realidad, que soy capas de hacer en realidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Escritora-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

El próximo va estar bueno la venganza asecha jejeje :D saludos . :)


	6. Chapter 6 La venganza Part1

**_La venganza Part1_**

Estaba enfrente del castillo lo que antes era mi casa o como yo decía pero no lo era, nunca me sentí en ella, pero el destino me llevo a una gran familia y lo agradezco mucho. No los voy a poner en peligro si doy mi identidad soy Anabela Briceño les diré que soy nómada desde hace tiempo, haci no pondré a mi familia en peligro de los Vulturi.

Narradora:

Anabela entro no sin antes ver a los guardias. Se fijo bien en ellos eran Julio el nuevo y Daniel eran guardias nuevos que locura sonreí ellos no me conocían camine hacia ellos le sonreí ya que tenia la máscara ellos me miraron de pies a cabeza ellos parecían impactados uno de ellos me pidió la invitación yo se la entregue la reviso me sonrieron y entre mientras que el otro no paraba de mirarme que iluso pensó Anabela.

Entre a la gran sala donde era la gran celebración decorado con globos rojo y negros y unos cuantos dorados , había mesas , bocadillos, música , y gente bailando camine hasta una mesa y me senté sentí que alguien me ocervaba mire a la dirección apropiada y era una muchacha de una apariencia de unos 15 o 14 al verla mire al piso y levante la cara ella se había quitado la máscara era mi querida Jane no puede ser le sonreí directamente me levante y camine con paso firme ella me esperaba con una gran sonrisa al llegar hasta ella la abrase y le dije en un pequeño susurro que la extrañe mucho me separe de ella y ella solo me dijo que buscaría a Marcus yo solo sonreí camine hasta una mesa cercana y cuando me iba a sentar alguien toco mi hombro yo voltee a ver quién era rápidamente y era el no puede ser era Alec el me sonrió yo hice lo mismo , sentí nervio al verlo será que sabía que era yo no puede ser .

Alec: Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto le ofrecí mi mano y ella me la acepto la encamine hasta la pista y raramente las pocas personas que estaban bailando nos dieron un gran espacio y espesamos a bailar (la canción Christina Perri).

Anabela: Bailábamos al compas de la música lenta giros, miradas, coloco su frete en la mía y me miro por un tiempo mis ojos sus ojos eran un color rojo puros, brillantes y de su boca salió un breve susurro: La conozco de algún lado señorita.

Alec: Me parecía conocía tras esa pregunta se acerco a mi oído y susurro en el (No). Me parece muy conocía su forma de mirarme sus ojos, sus labios, sus mejillas. E incluso su voz ella no podía ser ella Anabela salió de mi boca.

Anabela: Si Alec (respondi) el solo se quedo solprendido. Le dije (sorprendido Alec ).

Alec: No podía ser ella Demetri había dicho que su olor desapareció al terminar la canción desapareció de la pista me quede como un verdadero tonto ahí mientras la buscaba con la mirada la vi abrazando a mi amo Marcus. Si era ella camine rápidamente a la mesa donde estaba Demetri y Felix y me senté en ella le dije que era Anabela ellos no me creyeron sentí que iba a pasar algo malo muy malo.

Narradora:

La fiesta finalizó solo quedaban los guardias, los Cullen y los Denali aparte de Anabela claro estaba. Anabela camino hasta el escenario y pidió atención Aro no se lo esperaba camino rápidamente hasta ella y le dijo con su voz de carismático las siguientes palabras: Ya sabemos que estas aquí no es necesario que hagas escándalo.

Anabela: sonreí a lo que él me estaba diciendo lo mire y use mi don de la telequinesis yo misma había deseado tenerlo lo use en Aro y lo levante de golpe y lo senté en su silla lo deje ahí el no se podía mover y le dije lo que voy a decir le conviene mucho deberías ver con quien conversas hay un dicho que a los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca pero a los enemigos mucho mas no es así Jasper el solo me miro sorprendido y me contesto un (si señorita) , yo solo le sonreí y le dije un gracias camine y agarre el micrófono y le dije a todo que tomaran ha ciento ellos lo hicieron hasta los guardias camine hasta Suplicia la mire y le dije, sabes siempre pensé que eras un ángel caído del cielo pero sabes no es verdad ella solo me levanto la mano y yo la eleve hasta la pare la mantuve en ella me voltee y Aro me empezó a gritar que la dejara en paz y yo le conteste Que por favor ella no es la que tú crees. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Le dije sabes tú siempre veías cosas buenas de ella en su mente cuando usabas tu don no es así pregunte.

Aro: si así es. Conteste su pregunta.

Anabela: Ella nunca se ha quitado el collar ?.

Suplicia: No me gusta quitármelo me siento cómoda con el collar.

Anabela: La mire y le dije Yo no estoy hablando contigo cállate y segundo es mentira.

Karina: No la mandes a callar tú no eres nadie.

Anabela: Si lo soy yo si soy hija de Aro en cambio tu jaja eres hija de un cuerno.

Karina: cállate es mentira la iba a atacar con mi don Pero ella me lo quito no me sentía capaz de atacarla.

Anabela: Karina tu don no me hace daño use mi don y la pegue contra la pared mira Karina mejor cállate porque de veras no estoy en el humor necesario para callarte yo misma. Querida Esme ven.

Esme: camine hasta donde estaba tenía miedo a que me hiciera algo.

Anabela: Tranquila no te hare nada solo una pregunta.

Esme: Esta bien.

Anabela: Bien Esme si tu esposo y tu quisieran tener un hijo y claro si Carlisle tuviera un hijo aparte de un ex matrimonio y tu esposo consigue a un vampiro que tuviera el don de hacer posible de que tú puedas quedar embarazada y pues no quedaras.

Que harías:

Opción A (Decirle a tu esposo)

Opción B (criar al hijo de tu esposo como tuyo y decirle a tu esposo)

Opción C (No querer a su hijo y acostarse con su hermano Cayo)

Esme: No sé qué decirte.

Anabela: Si Esme así son las cosas Aro ha sido engañado.

Karina: Grite a los cuatro viento pruébalo eres una mentirosa una rata descarada.

Narradora:

Anabela camino hasta Karina ella seguía pegada a la pare y le dije está bien lo probare Cayo entre Cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto Cayo yo pensé que eras un hombre con carácter pero no es así

Cayo: Tú no tienes pruebas de lo que dices.

Anabela: Si la tengo eso te lo aseguro todos absolutamente todos tus más oscuros secretos adivinen (lo grito todo) los tengo yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- Escritora-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les guste tal vez suba mañana o el jueves saludos este capítulo va dedicado a dos personas que leen mi novela: Alexz Darcy Negro, El Blue Moon Ice. Saludos :D.


	7. Chapter 7 La venganza part2

**_ La venganza part2_**

Lo mire con odio y desprecio en ese momento me sentía poderosa e inevitable de decir lo que sentía contra mí nadie.

Anabela: Aro siempre velaste por Karina y la muy desquiciada sabía que era hija de cayo pero no dijo nada para que no le quitaras el poder de mar dar el poder que tu le diste. Tú has sido el culpable de que ella nunca me respetara Aro a ahora vas a pagar las consecuencias me voltee y vi al público presente y dije así es Karina nunca me respeto fenómeno cada vez que me veía pero saben prefiero ser un fenómeno que ser igual que ella una mentirosa descarada que lo único que ha sabido es hacerme la vida imposible claro hasta Cierto límite es verdad yo huí ¿por qué?.

Por la simple razón que nunca me dieron el puesto que merecía, porque nunca supieron tratarme bien.

Pero ya llego la hora de mi venganza y no me vean mal porque simplemente Rosalie tu muy bien sabes que uno lo hace por odio por rencor o tal vez por hacerte sufrir no es así?

Rosalie: Así es Anabela.

Anabela: Que bueno que me entiendes.

Narradora:

Camino Anabela hasta donde esta Suplicia ella tenía cara de pánico mientras que Anabela tenía cara de satisfacción por lo que iba a hacer.

Anabela: Ahora sabrán todos que yo no miento haber Suplicia serias tan amable de quitarte el collar.

Suplicia: No ese collar me pertenece a mí. Me lo robaras como le robabas a mi hija.

Aro: Así es en la mente de Suplicia vi cuando tú te robaste el collar de Karina y Unas cuantas cosas más, no deberías hablar si tu eres la menos indicada.

Anabela: Lo mire sabes para probarte una cosa luego que le quite el collar y me lo robe (lo dije con tono de sarcasmo) Me harías el honor de mirar su mente al cabo sin collar o con collar es lo mismo.

Me acerque a ella sabes cómo es la cosa yo nunca robe nada y te probare agarre el collar y se lo jale en el avía una pequeña piedra color verde esmerada oh mira el vampiro tiene un gran don me acerque al publico que estaba sentado y les dije Miren esta piedras ya le explicare sobre esto.

Aro hazme el honor de ver su mente sí.

Suplicia: No Aro no veas mi mente (con tono de suplica).

Anabela: El que no la debe no la teme Suplicia acaso tienes algo que ocultar? sonreí malvadamente.

Aro: Mire a Anabela porque lo hacía que habrá en la mente de Suplicia será verdad todo lo que ella dice. Será cierto que me ha engañado camine hasta donde Suplicia y tome su mano a duras penas ella no quería dármela. Vi todo hasta cuando maltrataba a Anabela, Asta cuando se acostaba con Cayo que Engallado me sentí voltee a Cayo lo mire y el solo me miraba con sumo cuidado como era posible era mi Hermano camine hasta el Anabela uso su don y lo sentó en su trono arranque su color y vi todo su memoria a tal punto que ya no sabía en quien confiar lo mire completamente decepcionado y camine asta Karina y muy triste le dije -Espero que tu si me hallas dicho la verdad agarre su collar ella se quedo quieta me dio esperanza de que ella allá dicho la verdad pero cuando vi su mente me horrorice total mente vi que maltrataba a Anabela , Que le dijo en su cara Fenómeno cuentas veces le diera en gana camine hasta mi trono total mente decepcionado y mire a Anabela y ella estaba sentada me miraba con completamente tristeza esta vez he sido yo que cometió el peor error y soy yo el culpable de que ella busque venganza soy yo el que le ha hecho lo peor baje mi mirada y la deje en suelo hasta que ella me dijo que la subiera la subí obedeciéndola y me dijo que todavía quedaba mucho mas.

Anabela: Estaba total mente feliz y a la vez triste por Aro después de todo es mi padre biológico el ya sabía todo. Camine hasta Suplicia ella y Cayo y Karina estaban donde yo los había puesto con mi don la mire y le dije

-Vez al fin se sabido toda la verdad como me gusta salir yo ganando le sonreí de mala gana.

Narradora:

Anabela camino hasta donde estaban los collares luego al público o a su público como ella le había puesto para ella esto era como una obra de teatro mas nada y dijo en voz alta.

-Lo que tengo en mi mano ahora son collares que tenían incrustados un bella gema pero a la vez muy poderosa esto hace que cuando tú te lo pongas con cualquier cosa sobre tu cuerpo en tu memoria estará lo que tú quieras que este pero lastimosamente lo quemare(lo coloque en mi mano y fuego salió de ella un fuego especial color verde con azul de ponto lo que quedo fue puras cenizas yo las somple y se convirtieron en muchos brillito sonríe Renesmee está feliz porque casi todo lo brillitos le cayeron a ella , camine con paso firme donde estaba Cayo, y le dije:

-No te vasto con acostarte con Suplicia y darle una sucia propuesta a Didyme. A mi querido Cayo, No te vasto meterle si saña a Aro para y que Matarla? porque ella no respondía a tu propuesta por que la mujer leal le hace fiel a su esposo pero sabes una cosa te caíste con los kilos ella lamentablemente para tu información no está muerta querido.

Narradora:

Marcus se levanto de su puesto y en muy alto tono dijo – Como que no está muerta Anabela. Pregunto muy desesperado.

Anabela: Calma Tío de ese tema hablaremos luego Athenadora que opina con lo que te ha hecho tu esposo tu obvia mente creías que te era fiel no es asi?

Athenadora: Estaba triste, decepcionada como él me pudo hacer esto que le hice yo para que me fuera más que infiel respondí a Anabela –No no me lo esperaba pero al principio creí que lo que decías era mentira y si creía que me era fiel.

Anabela: No querida no es mentira aquí hay varias serpientes venenosas debo agradecerte por cómo me trataste esa vez, me enseñaste que no era necesario depender de un hombre para ser feliz.

Recuerdo de Anabela:

Estaba lloviendo mis lágrimas salían como las más finas gotas, trataba de leer pero se me hacía imposible Alec esta vez fue demasiado se beso delante de mí con Karina de pronto alguien toco mi hombro cuando voltee era Athenadora y me dijo estas suaves palabras:

-No es necesario llorar por alguien que no lloraría por ti al menos que le quitases algo de aprecio y valor querida Anabela nunca dependas de un hombre para ser feliz eres hermosa.

Anabela: Yo hermosa uso lentes no me ve Alec no me prefiere a mi creo que es suficiente ya estoy cansada dame un consejo por favor.

Athenadora: El único consejo que te voy a dar y espero que lo tomes. Es que primero que todo te quieras a ti misma.

Fin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les guste Dejen sus comentarios Creo que el próximo capi lo subiré cuando tenga tiempo puede ser el lunes que viene cuídense mucho y saludos.


	8. Chapter 8 Fin de mi Venganza

**_Fin de mi Venganza_**

Volví en si a lo que estaba viviendo para mí era solo un recuerdo vivido, un hermoso recuerdo que me ha dado una hermosa enseñanza. Sonreí y vi a Athenadora ella estaba de pie con las manos en la espalda usando un bello vestido color verde manzana voltee a ver a Suplicia y a Karina cerré mis ojos y quite mi don de ellas y lastimosa mente de Cayo y dije en voz alta.- Espero Aro que para ellas y el allá una regla en el mundo Vampírico que hayan rotó espero que hagas justicia.

Aro: Solo la mire después de todo era verdad sentía desprecio por ello mientras que por Anabela sentía dolor y tristeza como pude no ver lo que estaba pasando.

Narradora:

Anabela quito el don de los tres y ellos no hicieron nada en contra de Anabela.

-Anabela: creo que es todo por hoy ya hice lo que tenía que hacer queridos compañeros (hablándole al público) pueden irse a casa mientras que los guardias pueden ir a sus respectivas habitaciones ha sido un gusto tenerlos aquí. Camine hasta donde Jane ya ella estaba levantada de su silla le dije en voz suave y dulce.

-Vendré más seguido lo prometo le sonreí.

-Jane: Eso espero la abrase por un segundo y le di un beso en la mejilla mientras que los demás nos veían sorprendido la razón no soy muy amistosa pero con Anabela soy como su hermana, una hermana que la quiere y le deseas muchísimas cosas buenas.

-Anabela: Tranquila estaré bien.

Camine hasta mi tío Marcus y lo abrase luego de ese amistoso abraso –le dije: qué tal si me acompañas a la plaza para hablar de un interesante tema.

Marcus: si Alec antes de que te retires necesito que me acompañes te importa Anabela.

Anabela: No para nada. En mi mente me decía a mi misma - Tío tío que has hecho yo no quiero que nos acompañaras di que no Alec.

Alec: Por su puesto Amo. Más feliz no podía estar tenía que acompañar a Anabela y pensar que la trate mal la conquistare cueste lo que cueste.

Anabela: Bueno vamos ya es tarde camine hasta la salida mientras que ellos me seguían el paso al llegar a la plaza me di media vuelta y me senté en un banco mi tío estaba sentado a mi lado mientras que Alec estaba parado alado de mi tío Marcus saque de mi cartera un sobre color amarilla se la entregue a mi tío.

Marcus: que es esto sobrina.

Anabela: lo que necesitas sabes de ella tío por ahora ella estará conmigo mientras tanto podrás llamarla al teléfono que está ahí me levante de la banca y me coloque delante se Marcus y le dije

-Es tiempo de irme adiós tío marcas mire a Alec y le dije adiós a ti también.

Marcus: Antes que te vayas Alec quiere hablar de un problema que tuvo con Jane, Alec nos vemos en el castillo adiós mi querida Anabela.

Anabela: Adiós tío.

Alec: Luego que se fue Marcus la tome por el brazo y empecé a caminar a un bosque cercano mientras ella se quejaba de me duele, me lastima, eres un inútil Alec, me has engañado, te matare y mucho mas hasta que encontré un lugar, era un árbol grande la tome y la puse entre el albor y yo y le dije- Anabela no me desprecies dame una oportunidad mio caro Anabela (MI querida Anabela).

Anabela: sufrí mucho Alec así que no no puedo.

Alec: Abbi pietà di mio amore( Ten piedad de mi amor). La mire y la bese en los primeros minutos no me correspondía pero luego fue aceptándome para mí fue un beso tierno.

Anabela: Me separe de el por dos cosas no tenia oxigeno y no podía hacerlo Alec Non posso amare(No puedo cariño).

Alec: Si si puedes solo acéptame y perdóname amare.

Anabela: No es fácil te imagino besándote con mi hermana Alec lo siento tengo que irme dame tiempo.

Alec: Esta bien solo ven a volterra o si no voy por ti bueno estos últimos años has cambiado mucho tu olor es más dulce cualquier vampiro desea clavar sus colmillos en tu hermoso cuello Mi querida Anabela eres La Tua Cantante de este pobre vampiro que suplica un poco de tu amor.

Anabela: En mi mente lo que me pasaba una y otra vez era que hago yo solo tape mi boca con mi mano y luego la destape y le dije-Puedes decirle a Karina que te dé un poco de amor.

Alec: No el de ella no me llena ni un centímetro ni el de nadie solo el tuyo Anabela se mi esposa por favor se mía.

Anabela: No Alec no puedo por ahora no puedo ser tu esposa tengo que irme iba a correr pero que me detuvo.

Alec: Esta bien te esperare pero si yo veo que alguien te lastima no dudare un segundo en matarlo OK sabes que es lo mejor de tener un Tua Cantante?

Anabela: No lo sé.

Alec: me acerque a ella tanto que podía sentir su respiración y le conteste-Que ni tu don podrá borrar tu olor en mí y para mí siempre tendrás ese apetitoso olor te podre conseguir a donde vayas me acerque y la bese me correspondió totalmente su sabor era dulce era un beso de pasión y de rapidez ya que ella se separo de mi.

Anabela. Rayos y ahora mi don no sirve sabrá donde estoy no puede ser pensaba hasta que de mi boca salió un Adiós Alec y corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello por suerte el no me perseguía era un gran avance.

Narradora:

Anabela llego al hotel donde se hospeda y le dijo a la muchacha de puesto que le diera la cuenta.

Joven: Claro le mandare a alguien para que vaya a buscar sus cosas.

Anabela: No no importa solo traje una maleta yo puedo sola le dije en tono amable y luego le sonreí.

Joven: Esta bien llamare un taxi para que la lleve a el aeropuerto vale? Me pregunto él.

Anabela si claro voy a buscar mi maleta ya vuelvo espere el ascensor cuando por fin bajo el estúpido ascensor camine hasta él y apreté en botón 3 nadie mas se monto voltee asta el espejo y juraría que vi a Alec en el me tape lo ojos con las manos cuando destape mi ojos con las manos los abrí no había nadie me estoy volviendo loca pensé.

Narradora:

A llegar a la habitación empaco todo y Salió de la habitación el ascensor la llevo hasta la recepción ella pago la cuenta y subió en el auto le taxista sabia a donde ir así que no cruzaron ninguna palabra al llegar espero su vuelo y subió en el.

Anabela: Me sentí en mi puesto y para mi buena suelte era junto a la ventana en mi mente lo único que pensaba que tarde es lo bueno es que llegare en la mañana eran la 1:35 am al llegar voy corriendo a donde mi familia porque si tomo un taxi llegare súper tarde era mi meta a seguir.

Al voltear vi a un joven de unos 17 ojos azules era blanco y escuchaba música él me voltio a ver me sonrió e instantáneamente se sonrojo en yo sabía perfectamente que él no era humano no completamente era más un licántropo sabía perfectamente que yo podía ser su imprimación le sonreí y voltee a la ventana pensaba millones de cosas , Sera que él podrá imprimirse a mi soy mitad humana por favor Anabela claro que si .

Fin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les guste tube tiempo y pude subir. El próximo capitulo lo subiré el lunes 26 de agosto ... Saludos y que pasen un lindo fin de semana cualquier duda déjenmela saber comenten si les gusto, que les gusto que no les gusto todos los comentarios seran bien recibido :D cuídense muchote :D Di no al plagio. :D


	9. Chapter 9 De Vuelta A Casa

**_ De vuelta a casa_**

-Anabela: (Pensamiento) Al voltear de nuevo el joven muchacho, también lo hiso en realidad me congele. Esos hermosos ojos color azules eran muy hermosos cuando te miraban de cerca. De Su boca salió una palabra.

-Conversación de Anabela:

-Hola soy Logan Black y tú cómo te llamas Lindura.

-Anabela: Hola Anabela Briceño. Voltee mi mirada a la ventanilla ese apellido me era conocido trataba de recordar pero no me venia absolutamente nada hasta que me acorde de Renesmee la imprimación de Jacob el también era de apellido Black será que Logan era familia de él no Anabela seria demasiada casualidad bueno la casualidades soy ciertas en algunos casos.

-Logan: Su olor era distinto era dulce pero a la vez como el mío y humano, será que Jacob sabrá que existe esta nueva especie no obvio que no seria demasiada casualidad, la mire se veía algo pensativa y dije con un breve susurro. Te quedaras en Brasil o recogerás algo en Brasil. Pregunte en un tono muy calmado.

-Anabela: No me quedare en Brasil aquí está mi familia pero creo que nos mudaremos pronto. Le conteste porque quería saber. No veía malas intenciones en el porqué no desee copiar el don de Edward Cullen, lo mire el tenia una pequeña sonrisa se veía tímido la verdad si como si quisiera sacarme información.

-Logan: Bueno espero en contratarte otra vez yo vine a buscar algo aquí en Brasil y luego me iré a Forks. La verdad soy muy tímido pero ella me daba mucha confianza en mí mismo era simplemente hermosa creo que si me tiene mas confianza o nos tenemos más confianza le podre como apodo muñeca de porcelana le queda perfecto.

-Anabela: Que no podía ser, me decía a mi misma yo me mudare muy pronto ah y no para completar hay viven la reserva de licántropo y de los Cullen ese lugar no puede ser. Le dije. -Logan sabes tengo una amiga que tiene un amigo que tiene el mismo apellido que tú que considencia verdad.

-Logan: Si bueno en realidad voy a Forks para visitar a mi familia y como se llama el amigo de tu amiga. Le tuve que preguntar esto cada vez se pone más interesante.

-Anabela: Ah no me acuerdo creo que Jacob Black lo conoces. Pregunte era demasiadas noticias para mi.

-Logan: Si es mi primo Jacob Black que coincidencia verdad. Pensé demasiada en realidad.

-Anabela: Si así es. Escuche a la Aeromoza decir la oración adecuada para saber que ya está a punto de finalizar el vuelo a Brasil yo solo pensaba en irme a mi casa yo quería eso.

Narradora:

Pasaron varios minutos para que Anabela pudiese bajar de el avión de despidió de Logan y fue a buscar su maleta, camino a un bosque cercano y corrió con su maleta al llegar a casa la recibieron de maravilla como a un familiar que no habían visto hace mil años.

-Anabela: Los extrañe un montón de veras me hicieron mucha falta, los abrase a todos Dulce me abraso como mi madre y Mateo me abraso como mi verdadero padre y mis hermanos me cargaron mas Esteban que Carlos me abrazo e igual que mis hermanas, Les conté todo lo que me había paso desde la fiesta hasta que conocí a Logan, y debí imaginármelo me iban a hacerme muchas preguntas solo esperaba tolerarlo pensé.

-Conversación de Anabela:

-Carmen: Era lindo?

-Dulce: Era vampiro?

-Rosa: Estaba bien vestido?

-Esteban: Si se propasa contigo le arrancare todo lo que se llama cabeza.

-Carlos: Te apoyo Esteban.

-Mateo: Por favor Hijos míos puedes calmarse Anabela nos contara mas de el muchacho no es así Anabela.

-Anabela: Claro Carmen, Si era lindo ojos azules, Dulce era un licántropo, Rosa estaba bien vestido e incluso su vestimenta le quedaba de maravilla, Esteban no es necesario que le quites la cabeza no pensare tener nada serio con el solo una amistad y Carlos no te preocupes, Papa .Logan es familia de una manada en forks es primo de Jacob Black el que protege mucho a Renesmee por su imprimación.

-Carmen: Hermanita ese es el destino a lo mejor Logan es tu pareja.

-Anabela: No lo creo Carmen Alec me dijo que era su Tua Cantante.

-Esteban: Y si es mentira.

-Carlos: Verdad y si lo es.

-Mateo: por favor la calma.

-Anabela: No es mentira si lo fuera ya lo hubiese sabido.

-Rosa: Es verdad Anabela es como el detector de mentiras no se acuerdan cuando le dije para ir a una farmacia, lo que era mentira, ya que quería que me acompañara al centro comercial y me descubrió antes de que le dijera mi famosa mentira.

-Dulce: En eso concuerdo contigo Rosa.

-Anabela: Bueno familia me daré un baño y luego me acostare estoy cansada adiós, subí la escalera con pesadez y llegue a mi habitación y me acerque a la ventana y vi en el árbol a Alec parpadee y mire justamente en el lugar donde lo había visto y no estaba, Camine hasta el armario de el saque una pijama y la deje sobre la cama tome en mi mano una toalla y camine a el baño llene mi bañera con agua tibia y me quite mi ropa y , me adentre en ella alado de mi bañera estaba una mesita pequeña hay había dejado mi mp3 lo tome con mi mano seca y me coloque mis auriculares y escuché música mientras me daba el relajante baño.

-Narradora:

Anabela termino su largo y relajante baño y salió de la bañera camino a la cama con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se coloco su ropa interior y su pijama y se acostó en su suave cama y así paso toda la noche , A la mañana siguiente se levanto con sueño al baño se dio una buena ducha para quitar el sueño al terminar su ducha camino con su bata de baño color vede manzana a su closet se vistió con un pantalón corto color amarillos le llegaban mas arriba de las rodillas un camisa color verde bosque y unos zapatos corte bajo color verdes azulados su cabello recogido con una cola de caballo y llevaba poco maquillaje .

-Anabela: Ya vestida ordene mi habitación y tome mi teléfono contacte a los rumanos en especifico a Vladimir.

-Conversación telefónica de Anabela:

-Vladimir: Hola señorita Anabela como ha estado a que se me debe su grandiosa llamada.

-Anabela: Hola Vladimir muy bien gracias vamos al punto quiero información de los Vulturi quiero verte en el bosque donde siempre nos vemos para que me informe.

-Vladimir: Claro señorita Anabela estaré allá a tiempo no se preocupe.

-Anabela: eso espero Vladimir nos vemos.

Fin de la conversación telefónica.

Baje a desayunar, salude a mi hermosa familia les informe que iba a salir y ellos lo tomaron muy bien qué bueno que no me preguntaron a donde iba a ir, después de desayunar, Salí de casa corrí asta el bosque donde acorde la cita con Vladimir y el ya me esperaba.

Conversación de Anabela:

-Anabela: espero que no lo hiciera esperar mucho tiempo.

-Vladimir: claro que no señorita Anabela acabo de llegar ahorita unos 2 minutos antes de que usted llegara.

-Anabela: que bueno al punto información de los Vulturi .

-Vladimir: De quien quiere saber señorita o que quiere que le hagamos.

-Anabela: Vladimir en este momento estoy en paz con ellos no deseo hacerle nada malo solo información de tres personitas se imaginara usted de quien son.

-Vladimir: por supuesto serán Cay0, Suplicia y Karina.

-Anabela: Te llevaste el premio mayor querido Vladimir si de ellos.

-Vladimir: lo que se de ellos es que los tres fueron puesto en la guardia.

-Anabela: se mas especifico mi querido Vladimir.

-Narradora:

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Anabela.

-Anabela: discúlpeme usted Vladimir tengo que contestar permiso camine hasta un cierto lugar donde me llegaba la señal suficiente.

Conversación telefónica de Anabela:

-Rosa: Anabela llegaron algunos Vulturi aquí a la casa como llegaron por una pulsera se te callo, que tiene nuestro dije Aro sabe quiénes somos vino Alec y el. Nuestro padre va a hablar con Aro en su despacho y Alec le está sacando información de donde estás tu a Esteban que hacemos.

-Anabela: Cálmate rosa dile que ya voy para alla.

-Rosa: Lo siento Anabela el ya va para donde tu estas.

-Anabela: Esteban le dijo donde estaba? .

-Rosa: No Anabela tu olor lo siente el ya que tu eres su Tua Cantante.

Fin.

Escritora: Me encanto este capítulo y bueno un gran consejo el que me dio The Blue Moon Ice, sobre las conversaciones es verdad eran muy confusa pero creo que estoy mejorando jjj espero haber mejorado en ese tema. Este es mi primer historia no tengo nadita de experiencia. Cuídense mucho saludos :D Di no al plagio


	10. Chapter 10 Otra vez Tú Tonturi

_** Otra Vez Tu Tontur**_i

_**(Fin de la llamada de Anabela):**_

-Anabela: -**Pensé: y ahora que hare. No obligatoria mente deshacerme de Vladimir sea como sea. Dije:** eh Vladimir esa es toda la información que necesitaba gracias puedes irte en paz.

-Vladimir: Claro señorita Anabela fue un placer conversar con usted. Di media y me fui pensando-. Porque razón Anabela no me pregunto por su adorado Alec se sabe perfectamente que ella lo protege mucho, bueno no es mi problema ya que, me dije a sí mismo.

-Anabela: corrí hasta un albor ya Vladimir estaba lejos después de todo ver a Alec no me hace tan mal **pensé. No Anabela tú prometiste no amarlo aunque esa promesa es más que nula.**

-Alec: **Pensamiento:- Como esa familia no sabe dónde demonios esta Anabela y no y de paso ella desaparecida por eso ella está mejor conmigo lamentablemente ella no me acepta yo la cuidare aunque le allá fallado por culpa de Karina solo lo hice por su bien. Mire a mi alrededor y me preguntaba dónde está su olor estaba cerca muy cerca para mí.**

-Anabela: Me monte en la rama de un albor y espere que Alec Volturi captara mi olor y a decir verdad lo ha hecho muy bien. Me lance del albor y caí a sus espalada dando espacio a una breve conversación.

**(Conversación de Anabela):**

-Anabela: Otra vez tu Tonturi.

-Alec: si otra vez yo y no es tonturi es Volturi.

-Anabela: tonturi y Volturi no tiene gran diferencia- **sonreí ampliamente.**

-Alec: Si la hay- **voltee mis ojos con fastidio y mucho.**

-Anabela: Me entere que me buscabas.

-Alec: Si así es y para tu información no quiero que salgas sola qué tal te pasa algo estaba sumamente preocupado por ti y tu montada en una rama de un albor.

-Anabela: Por favor se cuidarme sola además yo no tengo niñera que te quede claro. Camine pero el rápidamente me domo fuertemente del brazo y coloco al freté de él pero a la vez muy cerca de el.

-Alec: Tu serás quien quieras pero quiero recordarte que soy muy cuidadoso y muy calculador puedo atacar cuando menos te lo esperes. Rápidamente me acerque a ella y bese sus dulces labios.

-Anabela: Te pido respeto quiero recordarte que podre ser tu tua cantante pero no tu muñeca de porcelana ok no tuya, ahora vayámonos nos esperan.

-Alec: Me gusta.

-Anabela: Que te gusta. **Pregunte en tono molesto.**

-Alec: Las mujeres controladoras como tu. **Dije en un tomo muy seductor.**

-Anabela: No te soporto Tonturi.

-Alec: Yo también te amo mi amare**(amor).**

**(Fin de la conversación de Anabela)**

-Alec: pensé ,Era tan bella, sus labios, su corazón latia a un ritmo poco humano es obvio que tiene mas parte de lobo y de vampiro que humano su sangre es mucho más deseable , temo que un vampiro venga y la muerda o incluso le haga daño si lose fui malo con ella pero lo hice por su seguridad por que, por la razón que Karina me obligaba ella eran manipuladora era tan mala no digo que soy un ángel pero ella es tan malvada me acuerdo cuando me dijo que rompiera mi amistad con ella y me dolió, ella tristemente lo acepto y si su condición es estar alejada de ella pero la podre ver me quedaría con ella a pesar de no ser parte de su vida es claro que me duele pero es por su bien todo lo que hago es por su bien.

-Anabela:- Porque lo hacía yo solo quiero estar con mi familia en paz acepto que estuvo mal lo de mi venganza pero no Anabela debía hacerlo tenía que pagar el daño que me hicieron y bueno Alec no pago nada mas bien el salió de victima de inocente creo que no fui justa el también me hiso daño pero lo Amo y hacerle daño a él me hago el doble o tal vez el triple a mí.

**Narradora:**

En todo el camino no hablaron tal vez un pal de miradas y por parte de los dos muchos pensamientos, muchos recuerdos dolorosos. Al llegar a la Casa de Anabela.

-Anabela: **Pensamiento: Vi a todos sentados Aro hablando con Mateo mi padre y me di cunta que estaban algunos Volturi no es es que solo vinieron ellos dos a decir verdad estaba muy confundida.**

-Alec: Jane que haces aquí. **Prengunte en forma confusa**

-Jana: Alec me quedare.

-Anabela: No es broma, corrí y la abrase te quedaras- **le pregunte.**

-Jane: Nos quedaremos- mire a los demás Volturi.

-Aro: Así es yo no pero Demetri, Alec y Jane se quedaran ya hable con nuestros amigos y aceptaron.

-Anabela: No espera Aro, Mateo nosotros nos mudaremos acuérdate vamos a forks—**Que no puede ser me desmayo y no exagero nadita subconsciente.**

-Mateo: Eso ya lo sabemos ellos irán a vigilarte Aro quiere que estés más segura.

-Aro: Anabela no pienses mal Los Briceños te cuidad pero me gustaría que mis hijos te cuidaran mucho mas por lo tanto ello irán al la escuela, preparatoria o como se llame.

-Alec: Que no Aro no quiero estar cerca de humanos y además eso implica nuestra dieta que comeremos animales.

-Aro: Gran punto Alec si su dieta cambiara.

-Anabela: ESTEBAN** Grite fuertemente.**

-Esteban: Que ANABELA estoy aquí cerca tuyo.

-Anabela: Busca la pistola.

-Esteban: Para que—**ahora si Anabela se está volviendo loca me dije así mismo.**

-Anabela: Para darme un tiro es mejor que ver a Alec todos los días.

Dulce: No exageres querida no sabes la mejor parte.

**Dijeron todos en voz alta- Cual.**

Dulce: Que Alec usara la habitación que queda al frete tuya.

-Anabela: Me desmayare Carlos atájame.

**Narradora:**

Con la escena que hizo Anabela todo rieron a carcajadas.

* * *

Anabela: De veras me desmayare nadie me comprende.

Carmen: No exageres cariño ve el lado bueno. —**Mire a Anabela dulcemente.**

Anabela: Cual es el lado bueno Hermana.—**Dije en tono triste y molesto.**

Carmen: Alec sera tu novio en la escuela.

Alec: Escuchaste eso amorcito. **Dije es tono divertido y para ****molestarle a Anabela.**

Anabela: **Dije:** Tu cállate Alec .Directo al corazón. Morí. Me desmayo adiós mundo cruel. — **Caí en los brazos de esteban cerrando exageradamente los ojos.**

Esteban: Denle espacio por favor necesita respirar — **yo solo le llevaba la corriente a Anabela Mi hermana sí que está loca.**

* * *

**Escritora:** Me gusto mucho este capítulo Anabela le dio por estar un poco graciosa no publicare mañana ya que lo haré hoy mismo ya que mañana publicare en mi nueva historia: Amar Para Mi Esta Difícil. Es de Cameron Bright y por ahora solo he subido un capitulo porque no he tenido tiempo de subir más asta mañana claro está :D saludos y cuídense un montón :D el siguiente capítulo creo que lo subiré el lunes :D .


	11. Chapter 11 ¿Qué me está pasando?

** _¿Qué me está pasando?_**

** (Conversación De Anabela):**

**-Mateo**: Ya dejen el drama si por favor.

**-Dulce:** Si así es además tenemos que planear como nos vamos si corriendo o en avión.

**-Carlos:** Yo opino que el Jet Privado.

**-Mateo:** Gran punto Carlos pero Jane Alec y Demetri ¿se pueden controlar? porque salimos en la noche.

-**Alec**: Me parece bien solo espero no compartir asiento con un humano.** —Todo por Anabela-.**

**-Jane:** por mi está bien.

**-Demetri**: me parece bien.

**-Carmen:** Entonces nos encargaremos de ustedes, no irán en esa ropa y tienen que usar lentes de contactos para ocultar lo rojo de sus ojos mientras que les cambia a dorados.

**-Rosa:** Que emoción vamos a ir al Centro comercial.

**-Anabela:** Yo me quedare a empacar.

**-Jane:** ¿Centro comercial?**- Que era eso estaba confusa-.**

**-Rosa**: Si es un paraíso donde se solicita en la entrada traer una buena cartera con mucho dinero.

**-Dulce:** Traeré las Gafas.

**-Demetri**: Negras por favor señora Dulce.

**-Dulce:** No Demetri trátame como una madre me sentiría más a gusto.

**-Demetri:** Claro madre.

**-Dulce**: Así es Cariño.**—Subi las escaleras las bosque y se las lleve a los chicos, se las entregue en las manos a cada uno -.**

**-Demetri:** Gracias.

**-Alec:** Gracias Querida suegra.

**-Dulce:** De nada querido.

**-Anabela:** Mama el no es tu Yerno y tu Alec si tu, no eres nada absolutamente nada mío ok.**—Me Fui enojada a mi habitación al llegar a ella fui hacia el closet y saque una maleta empaque todas mis cosas debo de admitirme que me siento triste a dejar esta casa pero bueno el destino lo quiso así-.**

**-Aro:** Bueno iré a despedirme de ella si ya bajo.**- Aro.- no deberías de estar nervioso por hablar con tu hija bueno si un poco ella sí que saco la actitud de su madre, Camine ya estando arriba y me coloque enfrente de la puerta, era de un color blanco y su perilla era de color plateado toque tres veces la puerta muy suave y escuche su dulce voz.**

**(Conversación de Anabela):**

**-Anabela:** Adelante.

**-Aro:**-** abrí la puerta y dije.—**Puedo pasar.-. **Pregunte con voz suave y calmada y pues admito que me sentía mucho mas nervioso, ella estaba sentada en su escritorio viéndome de frente.**

**-Anabela:** Claro Aro pasa, que deseas por favor toma asiento.- **Que quería no quería hablar con nadie pero Anabela es tu padre decía mi subconsciente pero yo le decía No él no se lo ha ganado por supuesto que no.**

**-Aro:** -**No me senté ya que lo que venía a hacer era rápido-.**

Vine a despedirme y a pedirte una disculpa y a dejarte esto.- Saque de mi abrigo una carta y se la coloque cerca de su mano, en esa carta estaba todo las razones que yo me imaginaba de porque tanto tiempo la trate así como si no fuera mi hija, era triste porque me ti mis manos al fuego por Karina y me queme, mientras que por ella juraba mil veces no hacerlo porque me quemaría trate de hacer una gracia me salió la propia morisqueta.

**-Anabela:** Claro que te vaya bien Aro que tengas un bien viaje y que es la carta.**—La toque levemente con mi mano.**

**-Aro:** Gracias por desearme buen viaje y pues en la carta lo sabrás por ti sola te puedo pedir un favor.

**-Anabela:** Por supuesto que deseas Aro.

**-Aro:** Un abrazo tuyo Anabela.**—Aro que haces es obvio que te dirá un No en grande.**

-Anabela:**- Que dijo que en mi cara había confusión pero a la ves tristeza porque no darle un abrazo después de todo se lo ha ganado pero solo eso un abrazo de mi parte, Me levante de la silla y** camine hasta él lo mire le **sonreí con una sonrisa tierna y amable acaricie su cara mientras que el ponía su mano en la mi yo lo mire a los ojos y parecía verdaderamente sincero y pues como un impulso de padre e hija lo abrase.**

** Fue un abrazo lleno de honestidad el único abrazo que él me lo había dado era ahora, después de un gran tiempo, me separe de él y camine hasta mi ventana dándole la espalda de mi ojo izquierdo salió una pequeña lagrima de felicidad la seque rápidamente y dije.**—Aro tiene que partir se ara tarde y Felix y Daniel ya llegaron te esperan abajo para partir.

**-Aro**: Claro que si hija espero que Alec te cuide bien , me acerque a ella y coloque una mano en su hombre y dije en un breve susurro.- cuando quieras vuelve que Volterra eres bien recibida allá y te juro que esta vez te daré el puesto que nunca te había dado me alegue de ella y me acercaba a la puerta para irme hasta que.

**-Anabela:** Gracias Papa Adiós.

**-Aro**: Adiós querida Anabela.—**Me fui de la Habitación y baje las escaleras como lo había dicho Anabela ya mis guardias estaban aquí era increíble estaba feliz porque Anabela me había aceptado no podía pedir nada más.**

**-Aro:** Partimos hijos míos Familia Briceño espero que estén bien y son bien recibidos en Volterra hasta luego.—**Camine hasta la puerta con mi guardias atrás y partimos.**

**-Anabela:** -**Que había hecho le avía dicho. Papa a Aro que me está pasando camine hasta el escritorio y vi la carta la tome en mis manos y la empecé a leer.**

* * *

**Escritora:** Hola publico hoy porque mañana no tengo tiempo :D espero que les guste un saludo desde Venezuela y dejen sus comentarios :D. son bien resibidos :D


	12. Chapter 12 Querido Padre

_** Querido Padre:**_

* * *

**Querida hija:**

Sé que no he sido el mejor padre lose y me arrepiento hija no lo hice a propósito solo estaba sedado, sé que no te dedique el tiempo que le dedicaba a Karina por que en su mente veía que la mala eras tú y no sabes que tan culpable me siento, se que tu necesitabas de mi apoyo y yo no cumplí en dártelo porque yo sentía que por culpa de tu nacimiento se me había ido tu madre no sabes cuánto yo la amaba, he cometido muchos errores y unos de esos errores han sido creer que tu tenias la culpa de ello pero no es así no recibí el mensaje de tu madre ella se fue pero a cambio me dejo una mini Angelica si hija tu madre se llamaba Angelica es verdad nunca te hable de ella porque de verdad me duele pero las cosas han cambiando mi querida Anabela porque simplemente por la razón que al verte la veo a ella feliz a aunque un poco diseccionada por el trato que te di pero de eso me encargare yo me asegurare de que de ahora en adelante todos sepan que eres y serás mi hija la hija que nunca brillo pero ahora brillará mas que el cielo.

**De:** Aro.

**Para:** Anabela.

* * *

_**Pov Anabela:**_

**Anabela:** Después que leí la carta que mi padre Aro me había dado me sentía alegre el me reconocía y me sentía mucho más que feliz incluso sabia que me era sincero porque no creerle, Camine hasta el closet y de ella saque toda mi ropa empacado todas mis cosas hasta que sentí que alguien daba golpes en la puerta de mi habitación no eran golpes fuerte si no eran más bien como si quieran tener mi autorización para entrar yo solo conteste a ese llamado un.

-Adelante.

**-Dulce:** Hija vi que Aro se fue feliz que paso será que le quieres contar a tu madre.**—Solo esperaba que sean buenas noticias Anabela se las ha ganado ella era tan sensible aunque no lo aparenta lo es, ella por dentro es tan sensible como una hermosa y delicada flor mientras que por fuera era una piedra o eso es lo que ella aparentaba delante de todos pero conmigo era difente ella era tan cual como es-.**

**-Anabela:** Madre Aro me ha dado una carta—**La tome y se la entregue en sus manos.—**El simplemente a reconocido todos sus errores acerca de mi .

**-Dulce:** **Leía la carta era sorprendente Anabela estaba feliz y porque yo no estarlo por ella porque no darle todo mi apoyo en cuanto a su decisión simplemente la quería y la amaba como una más de mis hijas yo nunca en mi vida humana pude tener un bebe pero ahora en mi eternidad e descubierto que un hijo no es necesario tenerlo en tu vientre y dar a luz no es así es cuidarlo protegerlo y que él te ame y te respete que sienta tu apoyo como madre y amiga solo eso es necesario, mi corazón es de todas las personas queridas por ella lucharía por mi familia una que no me ha decepcionado ni yo decepcionare nunca**.—Anabela sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y pues yo te veo como mi hija y es tu decisión si quiere irte a volterra o quedarte con nosotros-.

**-Anabela:** No madre iré a verlos en vacaciones ahora ustedes también son mi familia y pues ya empaque para que me avisen cuando tenemos que irnos.

**-Dulce:** Ya llegaron los muchachos de compras solo terminaremos de empacar y luego nos iremos ya está casi todo recogido.

**-Anabela:** Ustedes si con rápidos bueno como ves ya mi habitación esta en cajas.

**-Dulces:** Así es solo vengó a ayudarte a ponerlas en Carro donde te trasladaran.

**-Anabela:** claro.—**tome en mis manos una caja bastante pesada y camine fuera de mi habitación con mucho cuidado baje las escaleras y Dulce venia tras de mí con una caja-.**

**-Dulce:** Chicos ayuden a su hermana con las cajas por favor.

**-Esteban:** Claro que si ven enana cuidado te caes con esa enorme caja.

**-Anabela:** Para tu información esta pesada.—Le di la caja a Esteban-.

**-Carlos:** Claro que si hermana esta tan pesada que yo puedo solo con una.—**En realidad traía 3 cajas en una sola mano.- Lo dije en tono medio burlón-.**

**-Anabela**: si claro saben porque no hacemos algo mas sencillo.**—Con mi don de la telequinesis baje todo lo que estaba en mi habitación y hice que entraran en el auto o mejor dicho el Camión donde van todas las cosas de mi familia-.** Listo ya acabe alguien tiene que decir algo.

**-Mateo:** Lo sospechaba desde un principio Carlos Esteban no reten a su hermana porque a lo mejor la próxima vez haga que un volcán explote.

**-Esteban:** Es una buen idea.

**-Carlos:** Esteban será que tienes cerebro o que.

**-Carmen:** No lo juzguen después de todo el es muy buena persona.

**-Dulce:** Claro que lo es.

**-Anabela:** Iré a tomar aire ya vuelvo.

**-Esteban**: No llegues tarde a lo mejor el jet te deje.

**-Anabela:** Tranquilo hermanito yo me encargue personalmente de que si no estoy en ese avión no pueda prender.**—Lo dije en tono de terror-.**

**Esteban:** Que miedo me das hermana si es mejor ve a tomar un poco de aire.

**-Anabela**: Si claro.—**Camine hasta la puerta y Salí de la casa camine hasta el bosque que tiene un acantilado y pues me senté en el observaba perfectamente la Luna se veía hermosa hasta que sentí que alguien venia no me preocupe yo sabía quién era.**

**-Alec:** Espero que allá espacio para dos.**—Me senté a su lado-.**

**-Anabela:** Si la hay que suerte tienes.

**-Alec:** Suerte claro suerte es que las cosas te salgan a tu manera.

**-Anabela:** No esa es manipulación.

**-Alec:** Es verdad en eso tienes mucha razón querida Anabela.

**-Anabela:** Porque estas aquí Alec.

**-Alec:** Por una sola cosa…

* * *

Escritora: Espero que les guste mucho :D y pues gracias por su apoyo y espero que me puedan dejas sus comentarios sobre el capitulo. Tal vez el próximo capitulo lo suba el Lunes :D


	13. Chapter 13 ¿SERA O NO SERA?

** ¿SERA O NO SERA?**

**Pov. Alec:**

**Lo que siento por Anabela es algo más que amor simplemente desde que ella nació la e protegido de Karina porque bueno ella solos deseaba que en su mente cosas malas de Anabela y por algo mínimo a mi querida Anabela la perturbaba por eso es que yo la alegue de mi por lo mismo porque no quería que ella sufriera que Aro la castigara, al vela a lado mío, quiero que sepa que la amo y si ella cierra su puerta con cadenas, yo lo entenderé pero no tengo nada que pender así que me le declarare, ella me dará su respuesta claro, me siento nervioso y eso que e coqueteado con muchas mujeres pero ella es más que diferente ella simplemente me pone nervioso con una sola mirada porque la Amo.**

**Alec:** Por una sola cosa Anabela quiero que me des una oportunidad de que seamos parejas bueno tu me entiendes sabes yo yo yo eh.

**Anabela:** Comprendo el tu tu tu claro.**-Le sonreí ampliamente por que Alec esta tan nervioso solo para pedirme ser su pareja-.**

**Alec:** Es que estoy nervioso disculpa.**-Que me pasa Por Favor Alec ella no es la primera bueno si es la primera a que le pido sinceramente ser mi pareja-.**

**Anabela:** Sabes que seré tu pareja si me dices por que antes me tratabas como una basura.

**Alec:** La verdad es que lo hacía para protegerte de tu hermana sabes yo estaba con ella porque si no ella inventaría que la maltratabas claro está que no era cierto y pues es la verdad yo solo estaba con ella por ti porque sabía que ella podría mentir es obvio ella no tiene corazón pero tú en cambio eres unas de esas personas que perdonas si nada a cambio y eso simplemente es hermoso.- Ella simplemente es Perfecta allí estaba sus labios pequeños color rosados sus ojos cafés mirando a los míos y sus cejas con un seño despreocupante simplemente hermosa la luna la hace ver como si ella fuera la estrella mas hermosa del cielo-.

**Anabela:** Claro por eso la mimabas tanto ya todo concuerda Alec seré tu pareja pero eso no significa que yo te ame como antes.

**Alec:**-Tome su mano y la bese ella hiso un gesto tan tierno acaricio mi mano y me beso.

* * *

**Próximos Capítulos:**

**Carmen:** Alec cómo pudiste ella te amaba ella creyó que era tu tua canatnte y en cambio de ti tú la engañaste con Camila vez como está ahora en una cama fría, luchando por su vida ella es delicada Alec es mitad humana y para acerté mas sincera.

**Mateo:** Ella podría poder su parte humana y pues perdería la memoria y podría que hubiese muchas consecuencias una de ella fuese que no podrá tener hijos lo que significa que ella sepa lo que le paso o lo que tú le hiciste te matara ara venganza y será tu culpa.

**Alec:** Lo siento si Edward me hiso dudar que verdadera mente ella era mi Tua Cantante.**-Que hiciste Alec eres un tonto un estúpido cómo pudiste engallarla ella no lo iba a resistir, ella no lo merecía-.**

**Esteban:** Alec no entiendes desde el primer día que viajamos a Forks él se intereso inmensamente en Anabela el te hiso dudar de lo que sentías para que él se ganara su confianza y ella recurriera a él no lo vez el prácticamente se enamoro de Anabela no tenía claro sus sentimientos y tu lo terminaste de arruinar Edward no lo importo tener una familia a su esposa y a Renesmee porque él veía a Anabela como su nueva tua cantante porque el simplemente no la vio como veía a Isabella cuando era humana, si no que la vio como lo más apreciado que tenia y él pensaba que debía luchar por ella y simplemente sus sentimientos no eran claros a si a ella .

**Alec:** Quiero verla quiero ver como esta ella.

**Esteban:** No escuchas imbécil cada minuto que pasa ella muere.

**Carlos:** Desde esta sala se escucha el latido de su corazón y debo decir que ella no está bien.

* * *

**Escritora**: Este es un pequeño adelanto de cómo va a ir la historia más adelante Anabela está entre la muerte y la vida sobre el capítulo de hoy no podre subir más seguido porque estoy enferma y pues aquí ya van a empezar las clases hablo de Venezuela :D TT_TT. Bueno saludos :D y para el próximo capi prometo palabra que será más largo :D saludos.


	14. Tu Traición Cuenta

** Tu Traición Cuenta **

**¿SERA O NO SERA?**

**Pov. Alec:**

**Lo que siento por Anabela es algo más que amor simplemente desde que ella nació la e protegido de Karina porque bueno ella solos deseaba que en su mente cosas malas de Anabela y por algo mínimo a mi querida Anabela la perturbaba por eso es que yo la alegue de mi por lo mismo porque no quería que ella sufriera que Aro la castigara, al vela a lado mío, quiero que sepa que la amo y si ella cierra su puerta con cadenas, yo lo entenderé pero no tengo nada que pender así que me le declarare, ella me dará su respuesta claro, me siento nervioso y eso que e coqueteado con muchas mujeres pero ella es más que diferente ella simplemente me pone nervioso con una sola mirada porque la Amo.**

**Alec:** Por una sola cosa Anabela quiero que me des una oportunidad de que seamos parejas bueno tu me entiendes sabes yo yo yo eh.

**Anabela:** Comprendo el tu tu tu claro.**-Le sonreí ampliamente por que Alec esta tan nervioso solo para pedirme ser su pareja-.**

**Alec:** Es que estoy nervioso disculpa.**-Que me pasa Por Favor Alec ella no es la primera bueno si es la primera a que le pido sinceramente ser mi pareja-.**

**Anabela:** Sabes que seré tu pareja si me dices por que antes me tratabas como una basura.

**Alec:** La verdad es que lo hacía para protegerte de tu hermana sabes yo estaba con ella porque si no ella inventaría que la maltratabas claro está que no era cierto y pues es la verdad yo solo estaba con ella por ti porque sabía que ella podría mentir es obvio ella no tiene corazón pero tú en cambio eres unas de esas personas que perdonas si nada a cambio y eso simplemente es hermoso.- Ella simplemente es Perfecta allí estaba sus labios pequeños color rosados sus ojos azules mirando a los míos y sus cejas con un seño despreocupante simplemente hermosa la luna la hace ver como si ella fuera la estrella más hermosa del cielo-.

**Anabela:** Claro por eso la mimabas tanto ya todo concuerda Alec seré tu pareja pero eso no significa que yo te ame como antes.

**Alec:**-Tome su mano y la bese ella hiso un gesto tan tierno acaricio mi mano y me beso.

* * *

Por. Anabela:

Ya han pasado 4 meses, lo del colegio me gusto es tan amigable, aunque nos miren como los nuevos y los raros me agradan, me llevo muy bien con la familia Cullen, eh Alec ha cambiado mucho hay una nueva familia 2 mujeres y 2 hombre, Camila aparenta la edad de una chica de 16, y no tiene pareja pero Gabriel es su hermano de 18, debo decir que Camila no me cae nada bien siempre le esta sonriendo a Alec lo cual no me agrada, Santiago aparenta unos 18 y su novia Rose que es muy linda y muy amable aparenta 17, me caen bien.

Por Alec:

Al conocer a la nueva y peculiar familia e sentido tentación de Camila, porque no lo sé solo que me atrae me siento culpable Anabela me ha dado su amor pero si termino mi relación con ella, me dolerá y si no no se que pasara, Edward Cullen sabe cómo me siento nos hemos vuelto amigos él me cuenta que tal vez me allá equivocado y Anabela no sea Mi tua Cantante, pero no lo se están extraño.

Por. Esteban:

Últimamente me siento preocupado por mi hermana Anabela, hay noches en la que Alec no llega a casa, ella se preocupa y Edward bueno ese es otro tema el habla con ella de una manera poco normal tal vez la vea como su hermanita y no ve a Alec como su novio, el hace de su amigo pero poco a poco lo está alejando mas y mas de ella. Bella su esposa y el han paliado el dice que tal vez nunca debió casarse es horrible mientras que Renesmee comparte mucho con Anabela, y Bella a metido breve mente la pata al conocer al vampiro Gabriel son amantes asta cierto punto ya todo se ha descubierto Edward está enojado mucho con ella y con mucha razón, todo va de mal en peor espero que nadie salga tan lastimado.

Por. Anabela:

Hoy es un día, en cual nada importa hoy es día en que iré a clases y Alec ya no lo sé qué hare con él, eh sido tan estúpida ayer no hablamos, nada como antes porque si quieres estar conmigo que me lo diga en este caso espero que no me lo demuestre, me levante con algunas lagrimas en mis ojos las seque, fui al baño me di una ducha caliente me vestí cómodamente, me maquille sencillamente y deje mi cabello suelto, al terminar baje a desayunar ya me estaba esperando desayune con calma y me fui vi que Alec no volteaba su mirada hasta mi, al llegar fui a mis clases en la última me dieron ganas de ir al baño me levante con paso firme le dije al profesor y el acepto, camine hasta el pasillo que conduce al baño y vi a Alec mi cartera negra se cayó estaban en la pared el besando a Camila y ella acariciando su cabello el al parecer se dio cuenta al verme.

-Te lo explicar.

- Explicar que ah dime eres un desgraciado soy tua cantante que gran mentira pero no dejes a camila ella te necesita más que yo eso júralo y eh zorra no sabes a quien le as robado al novio lo podrás tener a el pero yo siempre tengo la ultima palabra eso fírmalo.

-Anabela, por favor hablemos cariño, me confundí si, perdóname.

-Ya Alec déjala ella no te ama.

-Es verdad Alec no te amo del amor al odio solo hay un paso un maldito paso hasta nunca Alec y prepárate para las consecuencias de tus actos porque no hay nada mejor que yo haga que la venganza.- camine rápido no quería volver a clase sentí como Alec me perseguía, esto es tan estúpido de que valió las palabras cursi si solo recibo pues, Nada es obvio.

Por. Alec:

Que acabo de hacer no ella es mi Anabela es mía que tonto soy, ella me ara la vida imposible y la primera persona en odiarme después de ella claro se Jane, mi hermana me tortura con mucha razón, soy un completo idiota Mateo me dijo que ella no tenía que ponerse triste últimamente su corazón no latía como debería, hay va ella caminado al bosque y yo siguiéndola, no tenia perdón ni de ella ni el nadie la e diseccionado ella creía en mi pero yo mismo mate eso como pude caer en la tentación de camila que idiota soy.

-Te quiero fuera de mi vida o mejor no yo me iré fuera de la tuya mucho más fácil.- Aquel tono frio que había utilizado antes ha vuelto el quería que yo fuera la villana entonces seré la villana no eso era lo que él buscaba lo ha conseguido.

- Soy un idiota lo acepto pero entiéndeme me equivoque perdóname no me veas como un novio ni nada pero habla conmigo.

-Ese será tu condena Alec Vulturi, mi desprecio hacia ti.-Dije mirándolo él estaba en frente de mi, sus ojos no era rojos han cambiando a dorado, lo que sentía por el creo que murió.

-Lo se perdóname lo siento enserio lo lamento tanto.

-Mírame Alec una vez me dije que no lloraría por un hombre y mira lagrimas hay en mis ojos, tu fuiste al quien dije que si quería ser su pareja hay tantos hombre que desean que los vea pero te elegí a ti y tu me Decepciona de la peor forma, pasamos de la felicidad al odio.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda :D saludos y espero que les guste XD


	15. Noche Especial

Noche Especial.

Por. Anabela:

Alec:-Lose se que lo arruine todo pero entiende que estoy confundido ciertamente, no lo supe aceptar ahora te perdí y de la pero forma hice lo que me prometí no hacerte, hacerte daño amor mío por favor hablemos está bien si quieres no verme mañana mismo me regresare a volterra pero ve asta allá no te alejes de mi por favor.-me intente acercar a ella pero no pude ella literalmente se alejo bruscamente de mi.

-Si iré a volterra pero no avistarte a ti si no a Aro y mi a mi tío y Jane que te quede claro no quiero que sigas en mi vida y si lo haces, sabes que no mejor dame tiempo porque yo sé que no podre estar alejado de ti y tu muy bien lo sabes, adiós Alec.

-Anabela espera, no te vayas por favor no me abandones.

-Que descaro tú fuiste el que me abandono, no yo tranquilo no le diré nada a nadie solo terminamos yo no quiero que mi padre te mate eres alguien importante en la vida de mi mejor amiga Jane y eres un guardia muy bueno para la guardia solo por eso por nada más.

* * *

-Al llegar a la casa vi como mi madre Dulce me acompaña a mi habitación, saque toda mi ropa y empecé a empacar sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que ella hablo.

-Sabía muy bien que él te haría daño es su culpa no la tuya no tienes por qué irte.

-No mama es mi culpa porque yo acepte que él fuera mi pareja acepte que me hiciera daño.

-Reguardad porque seamos vampiros no podemos reconocer el mal.

-Si lo sé pero solo cambiare de ambiente te llamare no lo abanderaré lo prometo.

-Adonde iras.

-A la casa de la playa en bosque cerca de la casa en Brasil.

-Claro por eso la compraste, se que te gusta mucho esa casa.- con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si me gusta.- al empacar todo abarse a mi madre no sin antes decirle.- Alec se va mañana a volterra

Jane:-Amiga no te vayas mi hermano es bobo.

-Hola jane tranquila todo está bien, me voy por un tiempo solo eso, te iré a visitar a volterra lo prometo.

-Eso espero cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré tranquila tu también cuídate.- abrasándola.

Logan-No te vas a despedir de este guapeton.

-Claro logan, como supiste que me iva.

-Ah porque los rumores llegan rápidos te iré a visitar no podrás librarte de mi tan rápido.

-Sonreí que gracioso era, me despedí de mi familia y de los Cullen ,y fui directamente o bueno Esteban y Carlos me llevaron hasta el aeropuerto, busque mi vuelo a Brasil, y subí en el no sin antes una despedida de mis dos hermosos hermanos que los quiero tanto.

Al llegar pedí un taxi, fui directo a mi nueva casa ya estaba decorada por que mi madre la decoro la organicé veloz mente mi ropa todo absolutamente me senté en el sofá de la sala principal, en mi mente habían tanto recuerdos me sentía fatal.

* * *

:

Han pasado Dos largos meses estoy en volterra lo cual Karina no me deja en paz y mi hermana cada vez que me ve me voltea los ojos y si me discute yo no le dijo nada después de todo tiene mucha razón. Si he sabido algo de Anabela si he estado llamando a Dulce ha sido tan buena conmigo que se lo agradezco me ha dicho que Anabela está enferma al parecer está sufriendo del corazón, siento tanta culpa que no se quisiera ir a verla Aro por ahora no sabe nada ni Jane sabe solo yo, me siento tan culpable que no se, todo es tan aburrido sin ella todavía en las tarde visito la que antes era su habitación sigo viviendo es ese recuerdo Jane me dice que yo tengo la mayor culpa de eso porque si yo no la fuera engallado no pasaría esto y es verdad todo lo que dice es verdad que tontería.

Por. Dulce:

Anabela esta es un estado crítico mi esposo Mateo y yo nos vinimos a vivir por ahora, mis hijo viene cada fin de semana al parecer lo que la hace recuperar el la alegría si la hacemos reír por lo cual Esteban y Carlos hacen muchas bromas y ella ríe todo vuelve a estar en perfectas condiciones se siente fuerte le dan ganas de alimentarse pero cuando no se ríe pasa la noche ella no puede dormir horribles pesadillas y su pulso va disminuyendo es horrible.

Por. Anabela:

Ya han pasado muchos meses para ser exactos 9 meses, han sido fatales Logan ha venido me hace feliz pero no lo suficiente mi padre Ar se ha enterado cuando vino fue un día vienes, a las 4pm para ser exactos vino el, mi tío Marcus y Jane solo vinieron ellos no quería que vinieran muchos mi padre me dijo que me fuera con ello yo negué con mi cabeza porque sentía que algo iba a pasar que me cambiaría la vida, solo espero que sea bueno, al estar en mi habitación enfrente de mi ventana, llovía muy fuerte tanto que pensaba que mi techo iba a reventar si seguía lloviendo fatalmente caía rayos yo quería usar mi don climático, pero para que si luego me sentiría muy débil, no mejor no me levante de mi puesto y baje las escalera en buscar de un chocolate caliente, pendí mi cocina eléctrica y empecé a mezclar la leche con el chocolate hasta que sentí que tocaron la puerta, es muy extraño porque nadie vendría en medio del bosque y menos de noche y tampoco cuando cae una fuerte lluvia será que la muerte vino por mí, no no pienses en eso auh me queme, apague la cocina y fui directo a la puerta al abrir había mucho frió pero lo más impresionante es que había una…

Continuara

* * *

-Debó decir que nunca he hecho un capitulo donde diga continuara no lo sé se me ocurrió y pues espero que les guste mucho :D ya empezaron las clases mañana es mi primer día no quiero ir me siento nerviosa deséenme suerte :D chao chao :D

XxX

Mary :D


	16. Un Regalo Hermoso

Un Regalo Hermoso

Por: Anabela.

Es muy extraño porque nadie vendría en medio del bosque y menos de noche y tampoco cuando cae una fuerte lluvia será que la muerte vino por mí, no pienses en eso auh me queme, apague la cocina y fui directo a la puerta al abrir había mucho frió pero lo más impresionante es que había una canasta, es muy extraño oía latidos de dos corazones, pero no eran humanos lo sabia me apresure de toma la canasta en mis manos y llevarla adentro donde el calor de la chimenea daba ese aire acogedor, me sentía nerviosa que hacían dos bebes en mi puerta, a esta hora de la noche y con esta fuerte lluvia, la canasta estaba en el mueble le quite la manta que la tapaba dejaba un espacio para que los bebes pudieran respirar, al verlos fue hermosos recuerdo recorrieron mi mente como una película vi su historia.

Hace dos días:

La noche era fría podía ver como una mujer daba a luz dos pequeños bebes, había otra mujer que era la que llevaba el control del nacimiento de los bebes alado de la mujer había un hombre con cara de de tristeza al parecer era vampiro era pálido mucho, paso un tiempo mientras que yo miraba la habitación estaba decorada con gusto realmente exquisitos, entonces todo paso rápido la mujer gritaba de dolor y al final su corazón dejo de latir, mientras que el hombre le decía con alta voz.- Los quiero lejos de mí, son unos monstruos. La señora que al parecer era una humana camino y limpio a los bebes y de nuevo paso demasiado rápido vi cuando la mujer que había visto muerta hace unos minutos atrás fue enterrada, el hombre despreciaba a los bebe, la señora lo cuido esos dos días y al final el hombre lo quiso lejos de él pero al parecer la señora no quería dejarlos, vi como la señora caminaba con algo que cubría todo su cuerpo no lo podía ver era muy borrosa me sentía tan real parecía que todo esto estuviera pasando por mis ojos, la señora toco la puerta dejando la canasta pero no sin antes abrigarlos tan bien como pudiera luego se fue a largo paso y luego Salí yo sorprendida por el llamado a la puerta.

Actualmente

Vi a los bebes los dos me sonreía, parecían ángeles pero como yo iba a cuidar de ellos, como podría encargarme de estos dos bebes, la niña tenía el cabello color dorado a igual que el niño, solo que la niña tenía el color de ojos muy diferentes a del niño, ella los tenía un azueles penetrantes mientras que el niño los tenia verdes azulados era un color combinado, el color de piel era blanco como el más fino mármol, que hago ahora ellos estaban tranquilos eran hermosos, llamare a alguien no mejor no o si hay no sé, a quien llamo a si a Rosalie ella sabe mucho de bebes.

Caminé cerca, hasta el teléfono mientras que marcaba el numero miraba a los bebes, me sentía nerviosa parecía madre primeriza.

-Hola te pasa algo te siento algo preocupada.

-Si hola Rosalie necesito que por favor te alegues lo más posible, quiero decirte algo.

Fin

* * *

Espero que les guste, no e subido porque las tareas son muchas y pruebas y de mas, quiero decirles que no la abandonare, yo seguiré si puedo claro que si, me siento triste por que nadie a comentado, espero que me comenten para saber si les gusto o no ... gracias espero que lo disfruten...


End file.
